Rain Storm
by SoSmallWriter
Summary: Mary Margaret had heard the commotion and in her rearview mirror, she saw that there had been an accident just a few yards behind her. She pulled over and jumped out of the car, sprinting to the scene. When she stepped closer, she realized she recognized that car… the black car that Regina had driven for too many years now.
1. Chapter 1

The phone went straight to voicemail.

It was the seventh time that she had called and still no answer. Three calls ago she had jumped in her car and went driving around the town. The rain had only intensified since then.

She left another message. "Emma, pick up the damn phone. You were supposed to be home two hours ago. This isn't funny anymore." She tossed the phone into the empty passenger seat.

She had been everywhere. She went to Granny's, her vault, she tried Mary Margaret and David's, she called Ruby and Belle, she tried Henry, even though he had been at a friend's house all weekend. Nothing. Nobody had heard from her.

Regina pulled over on the side of the road. She was two blocks away from home, but she wanted to try Emma's phone one more time. "Emma, please. I'm sorry. I am so sorry that I let my temper get the best of me. Please, answer the phone. You can yell at me or whatever but, please, just let me know that you're safe." She felt a burning in her throat and she knew the tears were coming. She was trying to keep her concerns in check, telling herself that Emma was just mad, she wasn't hurt. She was tempted to call the hospital and ask if Emma was there but, surely someone would have had the common sense to notify her wife.

Regina took a few moments for herself and let her tears flow. The night was supposed to be perfect. She had it all planned out and she was going to surprise Emma with the good news but, Emma had been in a foul mood. As soon as she walked in the door from work she had been short with Regina, brushing her off when Regina had tried to ask her what was wrong. When Regina tried to give her a shoulder massage, Emma had shrugged her off and left the room. Regina didn't understand what she had done. Things had been going so great between the two of them and all of the sudden Regina was feeling like she screwed up.

"Emma, enough," she had yelled, "If I've done something to put you in this mood then tell me, because I am many things but, a mind reader is not one of them."

"Just leave me alone!" And she was gone. She left Regina standing in the middle of the foyer, wondering what the hell had happened.

Regina had just pulled back into traffic when her phone started singing that annoying tune. She quickly reached for it, only to be disappointed when she saw Mary Margaret's name. "What?"

"Sorry…" Mary Margaret said, "I just wondered if you had heard from Emma yet?"

Regina softened her tone, "no. Nothing. Mary Margaret… I don't even know what I did. Everything was fine between us this morning, she was happy, and then when she got home… I've looked everywhere for her."

"Maybe she just had a bad day," Mary Margaret said, "maybe she just needed a little space. I'm sure she will be home soon. You shouldn't be out in this storm. The rain is really coming down."

"Emma's out. I have to find her."

"Regina, you can't think about her or you right now. Your focus should be on that baby."

Regina couldn't fight the floodgates anymore and tears started pouring down her cheeks. "I haven't event old her yet! She just so mad and-"

"Regina, calm down, okay? I'm coming over."

"No-"

"I'm already half way there," she argued, "I left ten minutes ago. Please, come let me in so I don't have to stand out here in the pouring rain."

Sometimes, Regina really wanted to strangle Mary Margaret for always being so positive but, in her current situation she was feeling thankful that Mary Margaret was there.

"I'm just a block away," Regina said before hanging up and wiping her tears. Maybe Mary Margaret was right. Maybe Emma just had a bad day and needed to cool off. Maybe she would come home and crawl on the couch with Regina and tell her why she had been so angry.

Regina was sitting at the only light in town, waiting for it to change. She just wanted to get home and get out of the rain. She wanted Emma to be there waiting for her, having a good excuse like her phone had been dropped in a lake. When the light turned green, Regina pressed on the gas and that was the last thing she remembered.

Mary Margaret had heard the commotion and in her rearview mirror, she saw that there had been an accident just a few yards behind her. She pulled over and jumped out of the car, sprinting to the scene. When she stepped closer, she realized she recognized that car… the black car that Regina had driven for too many years now.

"Regina…"

She felt the fear ball up into her stomach, tight knots causing her breathing to feel restricted. She was too scared to look, afraid of what she would see. Her car had been impacted from the passenger side, another car slamming into her, the other driving unconscious at the wheel.

Mary Margaret took a deep breath before walking to Regina's window. Glass shattered all around her feet. Regina was unconscious and there were cuts on her face and arm from the shards of her windshield. She forced her feelings aside and knew she had to act quickly. She pressed two fingers at Regina's pulse site on her neck and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt a thump.

"Regina," she said, "please wake up for me. Open your eyes." Regina groaned but her eyes remained shut.

Mary Margaret held Regina's hand tightly, telling her that everything was going to be okay, and help was on the way. She could hear the ambulance somewhere in the distance but, they weren't close enough. She looked around the car and saw that the dashboard had fallen into Regina's lap, her legs unable to be seen. Her left arm was bent into an odd position and Mary Margaret was sure it was broken.

"Ow."

Mary Margaret thought she heard Regina say something but the words had been so soft, she wasn't sure. She leaned her ear closer to Regina's mouth and told her to say it again.

With all the strength Regina had, she said, "Ow."

"I know," Mary Margaret whispered, "help is on the way. Just stay with me, okay? Do you remember what happened?"

"Em-ma…"

"I'm going to find her," she promised, "as soon as we get you to the hospital."

"Ba-by…"

The baby.

Regina was pregnant.

Mary Margaret was cursing herself because she knew that. She was the first person Regina had told. She should have told the dispatcher that Regina was with child.

"The baby is going to be fine," she promised, "everything's going to be fine."

"What are you doing here?"

Emma was shocked by her father's bold question. Usually her parents accepted her visits with open arms and several hugs. They never questioned her when she showed up at random times.

"Regina has been trying to reach you for the past three hours. She drove all over town. Your mom is with her now."

Emma sighed, closing the door behind her. "We had a fight. Well, not really. I was awful to her… for no reason! I don't know why but, I just had a crappy day and she kept being nice!"

David was dumbfounded. "Do you hear yourself, Emma? She was worried about you."

"She doesn't need to worry about me," Emma argued, "I'm a big girl."

"Yes, and if anyone knows that, it's her."

"You're right."

"I'm always right," David smiled, "have you checked your phone?"

Emma pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and noticed all the missed calls and voicemails from Regina. She had forgotten that she had put it on silent, and was now feeling guilty for the entire evening. She dialed her voicemail and wanted to cry when she heard how upset Regina sounded.

"Emma, please. I won't call again but, just come home. Please."

Emma was going to call her back immediately but before she could, the voicemail skipped and went to the next one. It was her mother.

"Emma, I don't know what happened and I don't care, you need to get to the hospital, now. There was an accident."

Emma felt the blood drain from her face and David watched as her face turned from her normal tan tone to a pale white.

"Emma?"

She could feel her heart thumping faster, her ribs restricting it from beating straight out of her chest. "There was a car crash," she managed to say, "R-Regina was… I have to get to the hospital."

Emma turned around and headed for the steps with David grabbing his keys and following right behind her. "I'll drive."

The ambulance ride had seemed like forever. They placed an IV into Regina's arm and started pushing fluids. They took her blood pressure and recorded that it was higher than what it should be, probably from all the stress. They had tried to get a fetal heartbeat but, with limited equipment, they weren't sure the condition of the baby.

Mary Margaret sat in a small seat by Regina's head. She had gently played with her hair and brushed it out of her face, hoping to bring her any sort of comfort. Regina had managed to open her eyes. They were glossy and tears kept slowly leaking from them but, she was awake.

"It's going to be okay," Mary Margaret would say, "everything is going to be alright."

"I'm scared," Regina whispered as more tears spilled from her eyes and made their way down her temples. She was unable to move due to the restraints keeping her strapped to the gurney. They had a neck brace on her, just for precautions. They had also put her arm in a splint, knowing for certain that it was indeed broken.

"I know," Mary Margaret whispered, "but I'm right here, Regina. I'm not leaving you. Emma is on her way."

"You found Emma?"

Mary Margaret sure hoped that Emma had gotten her message.

"Yes. She's on her way to the hospital right now."

"Snow…?"

"What is it, Regina?"

"I don't want to lose my baby… and I don't want to lose Emma…"

"You're not losing anybody," Mary Margaret said forcefully, "do you hear me? Everybody is coming out of this unscathed. You might have some bruises and a broken bone but, the baby is unharmed. You got that?"

Regina didn't say anything but, Mary Margaret could see some relief in Regina's eyes. She was glad because staying hopeful in such a traumatic situation was difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina remembered their first fight as a married couple. She had spent her afternoon in the kitchen, cooking a delicious pot of homemade chicken noodle soup for Emma and Henry. She knew that Emma had a rough week at work after returning from their honeymoon. Emma complained every night how she just wanted to sleep in.

When the weekend was finally near, Regina figured she would show Emma her appreciation with dinner and a family movie afterwards. Her face lit up when she heard Emma come in the front door. She gave her soup one last stir before setting the spoon on the counter, wiping her hands on her apron, and taking it off to hang it on the back of the kitchen chair.

Emma stood in the foyer, hobbling on one foot as she tried and failed to get her boots off. Her hair was a tousled mess and her demeanor was stressed.

"Hey," Regina said lightly, "bad day?"

Emma groaned, "bad week. I don't want to talk about it."

Regina just nodded, forgetting about surprising Emma, forgetting about giving her a kiss, forgetting about anything. She turned around and marched back into the kitchen, returning to the boiling pot of noodles and blankly staring at the bubbling broth.

She was hurt.

She had spent the entire week trying to make Emma feel better. She would give her foot massages at night before bed, rubbing lilac lotion into the heels of her feet while she sat rested against her massive pile of pillows. She would make burgers, beef burgers, something Regina was never fond of. Turkey burgers she could handle but, for Emma, she would make beef. She even had Emma's favorite record playing one evening, even though she never understood the crazy lyrics, she knew it made Emma happy.

She thought she had been trying but, Emma noticed nothing.

Regina heard Emma enter the kitchen, her stomping feet gave her away. She listened as Emma pulled out a chair and sat down, popping open a tab and taking a gulp from a can of soda.

"What's your problem?" Emma asked curiously.

Regina felt her blood boiling. Emma really had the nerve to ask _her_ what _her_ problem was. She fought every instinct in her body telling her to turn around and toss a fireball in Emma's direction. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before she turned around.

" _My_ problem," she spat, "is you."

Emma looked dumbfounded. She had barely said five words she walked in the door. She couldn't possibly have pissed Regina off already.

"I have went out of my way all week trying to make you happy. I cooked your greasy burgers, played your absurd music, and rubbed your stinky feet and not one thank you. Not one 'I love you.'" Regina was angry. "Emma, I'm trying here. I'm trying to be a good wife because I thought that's what wives do but, all you have done is ignore me. I'm tired too, Em. Sure, I don't chase people around town all day but, I work out budgets and handle town problems and then come home to a wife who is angry."

Emma was quiet. She watched with heartache as Regina ranted, instantly regretting her actions for the past week. She had been frustrated, not because of Regina, just because of work in general. She would much rather stay in bed and cuddle than have to leave every morning before eight.

"Regina," Emma said softly, "I noticed all the things you did for me, and I appreciate them _so_ much. I do love you, more than I could possibly ever express. I just… I've been taking my anger out on you and I'm sorry." She stood from the table, making her way to Regina and wrapping her into a hug. "You're right," she said, "I've been a terrible wife."

Regina chuckled. "We have only been married for seventeen days and we had our first fight."

Emma shrugged as she pulled away. A smile was now plastered on her face. "Well," she began, "you know what that means, right?"

Regina had no clue and the look on her face proved it.

"Make up sex."

Regina cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, is that how this works?"

Emma nodded, "and it's _my_ turn to make _you_ happy."

"That's lovely," Regina smirked, "but dinner is almost finished and Henry will be home any second." She leaned in close to Emma, going in for the kiss that Emma was expecting but, at the last minute, pulled away and returned to her pot of soup.

Emma stood with her mouth hanging open and her arms across her chest. "Oh, come on. That's just mean."

"Yes well, you deserved it," Regina teased, "you can make me happy later, after our son has gone to bed."

Regina remembered that night clearly. Emma had certainly made up for the entire week and Regina figured if that was the outcome of an argument, they should argue much more often.

Regina was brought back to reality when she felt the stinging pain in her arm. She closed her eyes to catch her breath before slowly opening them again. She was tired. She just wanted to go home with Emma and crawl into her bed and sleep the rest of the day away. The pain in her hand had changed from a shooting pain to a dull ache after they had given her some Tylenol, the only medicine she was allowed with the pregnancy but, it was still bothering her.

She was aware that Emma was sitting next to the hospital bed, holding her hand. She had yet to look at her wife, or speak to her. She was wondering if Emma would just get angry again and run away, and Regina really needed her to stay. She needed to feel the contact. She let the time pass between them in silence, nurses slipping in and out, checking her stitching and making sure that everything was cleaned up.

Finally, Regina grew tired of the silence. She rolled her head to the right, finally making eye contact with Emma and noticing her tired eyes. "I have something I need to tell you but, I'm concerned that you will run out again."

Emma bowed her head in shame. "Regina, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. There were these kids today… they were talking about you, well, the Evil Queen. They just made me so mad because everyone knows that's not who you are anymore. I wasn't angry at you and I took my frustrations out on the wrong person. I didn't want to tell you because… because I didn't want to upset you, and clearly I have failed miserably."

"I'm not mad," Regina said, "not anymore."

Emma accepted that. She knew that Regina had every right to be mad. Hell, Emma was even mad at herself. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are. Just don't let it happen again. I'm your wife, Emma. For better or for worse. You said this would work, you said we could become the married type. That means telling me when you're having a bad day instead of acting like a child."

"I deserved that."

Regina sighed. "That's not what I wanted to tell you."

Emma squeezed Regina's hand harder, letting her know that she was truly sorry and that she wasn't going to run away. She was all ears.

"Em, I'm pregnant." Regina's eyes glowed when she mentioned the pregnancy, her grimaced face turning into one of a smile. "I was going to tell you tonight. I had an indoor picnic planned but, well, here we are."

Emma's eyes were wide. She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. They had been trying so hard to have a baby. They attended doctor's appointments every two weeks and Regina had been taking medications, hoping to help things along. She felt the saliva disappear from her mouth, a nasty cotton feeling taking its place. "We're having a baby?"

Regina nodded, "Yeah," she whispered, "we are going to have a baby. So, we can't do this anymore. We can't be Regina who has a bad temper and Emma who runs away when things get tough. Henry has dealt with us long enough and now, we are adding another child to the mix."

"I agree, no more petty arguments." Emma said. "Have you set up an appointment yet?"

Regina shook her head, "no. I wouldn't do that without you."

Emma smiled, this news was good. After a terrible day and an even worse evening, news that Regina was pregnant blew everything out of the water. Her heart was filled with joy and their little fight was already forgotten.

"So, you're really not mad at me anymore?"

"No, Emma, you know I can't stay mad at you. I was just scared, Em… I didn't know where you were. I didn't know if you were hurt… I just wanted to know that you were okay. Then the crash happened and… I just remember waking up and being in pain. I saw your mother but, I didn't see you." Her voice grew thicker as she let her memory of the accident affect her, "I was afraid you wouldn't show up."

Emma could have lost it right there. She could have broke down in tears and crawled into the bed, hugging Regina close and never letting her go. She never wanted Regina to feel like that, and to know it was because of her…

"I will _always_ be here," she whispered, bringing Regina's hand to her lips, " _Always._ "

A few moments passed where all they did was enjoy each other's presence. Emma stayed close to the bed, never once letting go of Regina's hand. She offered to get her a cup of ice water but, Regina refused. She wasn't ready to let Emma out of her sight.

"They're keeping me overnight," Regina mentioned, "just to be safe and make sure I don't have a concussion or any internal bleeding."

"Yeah, I talked with your doctor."

A few more moments of silence passed before Regina spoke again. "Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you lay with me?"

Regina watched as Emma's lips turned into her signature half-smile, half-smirk look. That was the smile she fell in love with. The smile that brought out her own smile after many decades of not knowing the feeling. The smile that could turn any bad situation into a better one.

Regina scooted to the far side of the bed, leaving space for Emma to crawl in behind her. She closed her eyes as Emma draped her arm over her side and snaked it up to hold her hand. She smiled to herself as she felt gentle kisses being placed into her hair, and sighed when she heard Emma whispering into her ear. "This is my fault." Her voice broke as she spoke. "I really am sorry, Gina."

"It's not your fault," Regina said gently, "please don't blame yourself. Married people fight. That's all it was. I'm fine. We're fine. Our love is too strong to be broken by one measly argument. Besides," she was interrupted by a yawn she couldn't stifle any longer, "I'm looking forward to the makeup sex."

Emma laughed, "you're in the hospital with stitches and a broken arm and you're already thinking about sex. You're incredible, _Madam Mayor_."

"I get it from the best, _Miss Swan_."


End file.
